The Effects of Spontaneity
by Sith Happens
Summary: In answer to a challenge by Spontaneity. Rated M for M'mm slashy-goodness and the usual MacManus cursing


-1**A/N: Answer to a challenge given to me yesterday by Spontaneity. The challenge was left haphazardly in a review for another challenge-fic, maybe next time she'll send me a PM instead of letting everyone in on it. :P But it was just too good to pass up. Hope it's enjoyed by all who read it.**

Connor was clipping his toenails on their bed. A simple enough act, really, but it was starting to get on Murphy's nerves. For the last few days, the darker MacManus twin had been in a foul mood. It might have been the new motel room they were staying in, which smelled like a cross between a nail salon and the alley behind a curry restaurant. Maybe it was that the only bar within walking distance played a constant round of country music which Murphy couldn't stand. Though most of it probably stemmed from the fact that they never left the room much for fear of being caught. Whatever the reasons were, Murphy was feeling closed in, suffocated, and the anger was just roiling within him, just below the surface.

And Connor's strange obsession with making sure his toenails were neatly trimmed was not helping. Murphy watched for a few seconds before giving a frustrated sigh and turning back to the TV. That's when it happened. One of Connor's clippings flew out and just missed Murphy's eye, landing on the bridge of his nose.

"Goddamn it, Connor," the dork twin bellowed, jumping to his feet.

"What," Connor asked confused as he looked up from his work.

"Yer fuckin' toenail clippin's in me fuckin' eye, that's what," Murphy shot back.

Connor grinned and tried to hold back his laughter. "Sorry, Murph. It was an accident. I won't let it happen again."

"Ye know what," Murphy snarled, enraged by his brother's attitude. "Fuck ye, Connor! Fuck ye, an' yer fuckin' toenails an' this fuckin' motel room an' this whole fuckin' mission!"

And in a flash, he was slamming the door behind him as he left Connor stunned silent on the bed.

--

Connor was still awake at midnight when Murphy came staggering in, blood drying on his upper lip and a bruise forming on his left temple. The lighter twin was out of his seat in an instant, worry alone launching him at his brother.

"What the fuck, Murph," he asked hastily, gripping the darker twin's shoulders. "What happened ta ye?"

Murphy just glared, twisting out of his grasp to go to the unused bed. They had gotten a two-bed room for appearances sake, but had in all actuality been sharing one. Not tonight though it seemed as a silent Murphy peeled his shirt off, pulled back the covers, and fell onto the mattress.

"Murph," Connor started to say, planning on apologizing his guts out because he hated the idea of his brother being mad at him. But when those much-loved fingers flipped him off, the lighter twin knew there was not going to be a response.

--

There was only one good thing about the motel room in Murphy's mind. Well, two good things, but one of them he wasn't talking to at the moment. One wall of the room had a relatively high window, and at just the right time of morning, sunlight shone through it and sent a huge shaft of golden light cascading to the floor in a perfect square. There was something holy about the way it looked with the dust in the air catching the sun and reflecting it back. Murphy likened it to a painting he had seen once of an angel surrounded by the exact same kind of light. And though he knew he was no angel, whenever he saw that perfect light, and Connor was asleep, he would slide out of bed with his rosary, step just into the sunlight, and bow his head in prayer.

That's what he did that morning, after brushing the dried blood from his lip and despite the throbbing ache on the side of his face. He started his usual prayers, the beads of his rosary slipping through his fingers as his lips mouthed the words in silence. His eyes were closed, but he could still hear the bedsprings moving beneath Connor as he shifted. Murphy continued on, undeterred in his conversation with the Almighty. Then, he heard the springs again, followed by the unmistakable sound of footsteps drawing closer.

Clenching his eyes tighter, Murphy tried to ignore it when he felt Connor hovering beside him. He could tell his brother was watching him, but still he tried to ignore it. Then there were two gentle thumps that he couldn't quite place before he felt Connor's fingers touching his bare sides gently. Murphy was still a bit agitated, but he didn't try pushing his brother away. Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge to open his eyes as he continued with his prayers. But a shiver went up his spine when he felt warm breath cross his skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

Murphy tried desperately to control himself, even as Connor's lips and tongue trailed a somewhat sloppy line from his navel to the button of his jeans. Then familiar fingers popped open his fly and slid the zipper down slowly. The sound was extremely loud in the quiet of the early morning motel room, loud enough to distract Murphy from his thoughts for a moment. But it was just a moment because when he felt Connor's fingers hooking into his belt loops to pull his jeans down, Murphy forced himself to think about his prayers and anything else that wasn't his brother on his knees in front of him.

"Oh, God," he whispered out when he felt Connor's soft, warm lips meet hard flesh in a few fleeting kisses. Moaning weakly, he shook his head and tried to concentrate harder as he whispered his prayers a little louder. "An' may the Lord bless an' keep Ma an' Uncle Sibeal an' Aunt Glynnis an' all our cousins…"

Maybe the thought of their mother and relatives back in Ireland would be enough to turn Connor off. But it proved fruitless as the lighter twin ran his tongue slowly along Murphy's quickly forming erection.

"_Jesus!_" Murphy hissed, pressing one of his hands against the wall, though his one hand refused to stop its movement of his rosary beads. "An' pray the Lord fergiveth me an' me brother fer the blood on our hands."

He suddenly felt himself being engulfed by the warmth of Connor's mouth, his full length being slid into Connor's throat. Murphy's hips hitched forward involuntarily as his jaw fell open, body trembling as it tried to hold itself back. Another hiss escaped his lips. "_Fuckin' Christ!_ Good Lord, fergive me me violence an' me foul mouth."

Connor's sure hands held Murphy's hips as he began to suck and swallow around him. The darker twin's body finally gave him, his torso listing forward slightly as he pressed both his hands into the wall beneath the window sill. He began to breathe heavy, but had just enough air for one last prayer. "An' I pray me loving brother fergives me fer the awful way I've treated 'im."

Connor's response was to suck just a bit harder. Murphy moaned and one of his hands fell to the back of Connor's head, fingers combing through blond spikes. He bucked just a little into that willing mouth before whispering harshly "_Connor, fuck! Amen!_"

Murphy finally opened his eyes to gaze down at his brother who was pulling away from his crotch and licking his lips clean. Connor gave him a bit of a hopeless expression before wrapping his arms around Murphy's waist and pressing his lips low on the paler twin's stomach. "I'm sorry I made ye mad, Murph."

"Ah, no, Conn," Murphy practically purred, rubbing his thumb gently across Connor's cheek. "I'm sorry fer bein' an ass."

Murphy grabbed his brother's shoulders and pushed him back just enough so that he could slide onto his knees as well. Their lips brushed together, Connor's eyes closing as Murphy began to kiss a trail across his jaw line and down his neck. "Murph, ye didn't ask God ta fergive us fer the things we do ta each other."

"Why would I," was the darker twin's breathy response. "Ye were the answer ta me prayers before I could even ask 'em."

Connor chuckled, pressing his lips against Murphy's ear, nibbling a bit. "So, ye're talkin' ta me again, are ye, love?"

"Oh, I'll do more 'en talk," Murphy snickered gently, smothering Connor's lips in a demanding kiss before pulling him onto the floor.

**A/N: Hope it was enjoyed by all. Please feel free to challenge me whenever you like, but it'll be a little while before I can get to them because I really need to get to work on Chapter 21 of The Gateway next. But I'll accept almost any challenge anyway, so feel free to drop them in a PM Hugs, -Sithy**


End file.
